Cover my Eyes
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: The Sequel to "Like Black on Black" After finally forming a better relationship with his wife, Kid's ex shows up with some news that will cause them to suffer. Not the best summery. Rating may change. You don't have to read the first story.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think I'd ever write a part two, but ideas just flooded my mind.

Thank you to Catz-Soul, Sarah Urashima, psychochickie, Catatonic Inspiration, and GigiandMad for their OCs. =D

**Also thank you so so so much to my amazing Beta Reader Cataonic Inspiration! She really is amazing! XD**

You don't have to read part one, but if you don't you might be confused.

* * *

Death the Kid and Dokuro sat on a couch together across from an older woman, also sitting. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and was dressed professionally. The room they were in was rather simple in interior. In between the couches was an oval shaped dark brown coffee table, and a few feet behind the couch that the lady was on was a black desk with a set of windows hidden behind black and white striped curtains. A lot had happened to put Kid and Dokuro in that situation and in that room, but regardless of everything that had happened they still cared about each other enough to be there. The lady sighed and put on a pair of glasses. She picked up the notepad that was beside her and a pin. "So, how did all of this happen?" she asked. Kid decided to answer.

"Well, it started when Dokuro had told me she wasn't sure if we should still be together," he said. The lady started writing things down. Dokuro scoffed.

"Don't try to skip around," she said, "At least start from the beginning. I'll explain."

* * *

Gallows Mansion was decorated elegantly, and party guest roamed around the big room. It wasn't uncommon for parties to happen there, but this certain celebration was for them. Everyone associated with the Death family was there to congratulate them on their wonderful news. Kid and Dokuro walked around together socializing with their guest and really close friends, who were telling them the joys on what they were about to experience. Even Lord Death was there. It was an interesting event after all for something that affected him as well. "I hope it's a boy," the former God of Death said. Dokuro giggled.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one with high hopes on that," she said looking at her husband. Kid sighed.

"It would just be much better if it were," he said. Lord Death nodded in agreement. Dokuro smiled.

"Alright then, but when _she's _at the stage where she's trying to figure out which one of us she likes better, I'm so going to use this against you," she said poking Kid's arm.

"It's a girl?" Lord Death asked, a little bit of panic tracing his voice. Kid shook his head.

"It's way too early to tell, besides she hasn't gotten any bigger yet," he said.

"I'm dreading for when that happens," Dokuro said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Just stay symmetrical and you'll be fine," Kid said. Then an unwanted presence was felt. Now, _he _was invited, but his wife had to look out for him.

"TIME TO PARTY!" Black Star yelled running over. Tsubaki followed, she had a hand on her stomach. She was also pregnant, and she was far enough along to have a baby bump.

"Please calm down," Kid said. Maka and Soul walked over.

"Kid, this is Black Star we're talking about," Soul sighed. Maka nodded. Dokuro smiled nervously at Kid's friends. Yes, they were _Kid's _friends and her associates. She did party with them at some points, but it was hard for her to really cut loose around them. She tried though. For Kid.

"So, did you get any weird cravings?" Maka asked. Dokuro shook her head.

"Not yet," she said. Tsubaki smiled.

"Just wait for it. It'll happen soon. I remembered that I scared Black Star half to death when I asked him to go get me some fried pickles in ice cream topped with cheese sauce," she said. Maka started laughing.

"Do you remember when I was pregnant, and you and Black Star came over and he ran to the bathroom and threw up because I was eating Fruit Loops and macaroni?" she asked. Tsubaki nodded and they started laughing. Dokuro giggled nervously. She looked to the side of her and noticed that Kid, Soul, and Black Star had left and went to talk to Ox and Killuk. She sighed. Something like this normally occurred when she went with Kid to hang out with his friends.

"Dokuro, come on. Liz and Patty are here," Maka said. Dokuro looked up at Maka and realized that she had been lost in her thoughts. She was happy, though, that the Thompson sisters had shown up. She was comfortable around them. Dokuro followed Maka and Tsubaki over to Liz and Patty, who were talking to Mary and Sarah.

"Hey! How is it carrying Kid's child around?" Liz asked hugging Dokuro.

"It's not bad, yet," she said, now hugging Patty.

"It's so much better knowing that you don't have any more drama in your relationship," Mary said. Dokuro nodded.

"That's for sure," Sarah said, "But now, I'm bored in the Death Room by myself most of the time."

"We're there sometimes," Liz said, as Patty nodded.

"Yeah, for the last hours of the day," Sarah said, "But, Maka does come and visit sometimes."

"Anyway, is Raven here?" Liz asked. Maka shook her head.

"She said she couldn't make it," Dokuro said.

"That's a shame, she's really fun to be around," Sarah said.

"Hey girls!" Marie said walking over with Stein, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Dokuro said hugging her.

"Just to let you know, we got you two gifts," Marie said.

"What do you mean _we," _Stein said. Marie hit him on the shoulder.

"We were suppose to write our names on both of them!" she said. Stein shook his head.

"You're just jealous because I got them the best gift," he said. Marie crossed her arms and frowned.

"Don't worry," Mary whispered to Marie, "he'll come around. At this, Marie smiled.

"Anyway," Stein said, "Dokuro, come with me and I'll show you the gift I got you." Dokuro nodded and followed Stein.

"You're not going to dissect me are you?" she asked. Stein laughed a little.

"Only if you want me to," he said pointing at the doorway to the room they were in. Dokuro looked at it and her eyes went wide. She recognized her. The long dark hair, and red bangs. The golden eyes now being accompanied by pale/blue skin. There was no way, but there she was, standing in front of her in all of her dead glory. Dokuro couldn't believe it. It was way too good to be true.

"Roxanne!" Dokuro said running up to her partner and hugging her. Roxanne laughed a little.

"You can't get rid of me," she said.

"Thank you so much Stein! This is my favorite gift!" Dokuro said hugging her tighter. Stein laughed a little then walked away to go talk to Spirit, Sid, and Lord Death.

"So how have you and Kid been lately. I heard you were pregnant," Roxanne said. Dokuro nodded.

"Yep, this is going to be our second child," she said, "We adopted Ashton."

"Well, I'm so happy for you. So, how much did you cry at my funeral?" Roxanne smiled, "Did you ball like a little bitch?" Dokuro laughed.

"Honestly, I didn't go to your funeral. I did visit your grave after it though," Dokuro said. Roxanne crossed her arms.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. You should have at least been a little sad about me dying," she said. Dokuro shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong, I was devastated, and I did cry," she said, "But you're here now, and I still can't believe it." Dokuro hugged her partner again.

"Dokuro, the babysitter called, and she said that Ashton almost set her house on fire-" Kid stopped mid-sentence when he saw Roxanne. "W-What? How are you here? Are you a zombie?" Roxanne started laughing.

"It's good to see you too, but don't worry, I'm not pissed at you anymore," she said, "I guess this whole time you were too stupid to realize what an amazing wife you have." Kid nodded.

"I was," he said. Roxanne's mouth dropped.

"Did you just fucking agree with me!" she said. Dokuro smiled nervously.

"So what's this about Ashton and fire?" she asked.

* * *

The night had progressed and only a few people had left. Since it was later, some drinks were brought out. Such as wine, champagne, margaritas, Smirnoff, beer, etc. "Now it's a party!" Black Star said. Why did he choose hard liquor on the rocks to start off with? The night would most likely sway to disaster if he got really really drunk. Especially for Tsubaki, who was trying to get him to not drink that much. Maka sympathetically told her that they could ride home with her and Soul, because she'd be driving.

"Oh calm down Tsubaki, what's a party without drinking?" Liz asked sipping on some Smirnoff. Dokuro nodded.

"I agree," She said drinking some champagne. This did not go unnoticed by her husband who came from behind her and took her drink out of her hands. "What?" Dokuro said as he set it down.

"You're pregnant, you shouldn't be drinking," he said. Dokuro frowned.

"Come on, Kid. I'm not that far along, and it's just one drink," she said. Kid shook his head.

"No, remember you're not just worrying about your own life now," he said. Sarah giggled at their little dispute, then she looked forward and frowned.

"Fine," Dokuro said. Roxanne also turned to what Sarah was looking at.

"Bitch alert," she said. After hearing that, Dokuro also looked forward.

"Kid, what the hell is _she _doing here?" she asked lowly. Kid sighed.

"Even though you don't like her, she's still my friend," he said. Dokuro frowned at her husband.

"She played a part in our almost divorce," she said, as Lanai made her way over.

"Hello, guys," she said smiling.

"Did you come here to congratulate us?" Dokuro asked. Lanai smirked.

"Mostly," she said, then she turned her attention to Kid. Dokuro just walked away. She did not want to deal with her husband's ex, and she knew that he knew that. She walked over to meet Roxanne who was smiling as if it were all a big joke. "So, anyway, Kid, I need to talk to you alone," Lanai continued. Kid had just frowned when he figured that Dokuro couldn't stand to be around Lanai.

"Is it important?" he asked.

"Very," Lanai said.

"That bitch," Dokuro said as she saw her husband and his ex walk away. Roxanne nodded.

"Don't worry, both of them know better than to do anything now. Even if they are alone," she said.

* * *

It was now much much later and the party was over. Everything was cleaned up, and they even managed to get the guests that had gotten a little tipsy home. This of course included Black Star, and he was way more than tipsy. Mary had retired to her room, and Ashton's baby sitter had brought her back. The last guest to leave was Roxanne, but she had stayed after the party to catch up with her meister. Dokuro was now in Ashton's room helping her get ready for bed. "Hey, Mom?" She asked, "How did everything go?" Ashton laid down in her bed and Dokuro pulled the covers over her.

"It went great," Dokuro said. Ashton smiled.

"I heard that Miss Roxanne came back as a zombie," she said. Dokuro nodded.

"Yes, that was quite a surprise, anyway you should go to sleep," she said walking over to the door and light switch, "Goodnight," Dokuro said closing the lights.

"Night," Ashton said rolling over to go to sleep. Dokuro opened the door and left, slowly closing it behind her. She walked over to her and Kid's bedroom and entered. Kid had just finished showering and was now in the bathroom changing. Dokuro sat on the bed. She was still bother by the fact that Lanai had shown up.

"Kid?" she called.

"What?" Kid asked. Dokuro sighed.

"Do you remember when you told me to tell you if something was bothering me?" she asked. Kid opened the door from the bathroom and walked in the room.

"Yes, I'm the one who said it," he said sitting next to Dokuro.

"I'm not comfortable with the fact that you and Lanai went off together during the party," she said. Kid turned to her.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" he said. Dokuro shrugged. Kid sighed, "Dokuro, we just talked. She had something to tell me."

"Which was?" Dokuro asked.

"Something important that involves her life," Kid said. Dokuro rolled her eyes.

"And that's all you're going to tell me?" she asked. Kid put his arm around her waist.

"Dokuro, please, let's not argue about this," he said. Dokuro shook her head.

"We're not arguing we're talking," she said, "And we're going to talk about it." She crossed her arms.

"Fine then, talk," Kid said. Dokuro stood up.

"She pisses me off," she said, "And I don't want you to ever be alone with her."

"Alright," Kid said, "I'll try to make sure that never happens again."

"You better," Dokuro said leaning down and kissing him.

* * *

Hopefully the first chapter was good, and I promise to have a drama-filled and hopefully interesting story. X3

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing!

BTW: Strength, I LOVE your profile picture XD. It makes up for the fact that you killed Kid in your story...maybe.

Anyway, thank you Cataonic Inspiration for beta reading. :3 And I'm really happy that the creator of Mary, GigiandMad, had finally figured out that I had already made the first story for this. X3

* * *

It was the next day, and it started out like any other, in bed. Dokuro was much happier now that she was able to wake up with her husband next to her. It was much more pleasant than waking up alone, and it reminded her about how much better her marriage was doing. She was still worried about Lanai though. Even though Kid had said that he'd never be alone with her again, they were just pretty words. Dokuro knew that it was inevitable, but she trusted Kid. She knew, or thought, that he would never do anything stupid involving his ex. If he did, then that would make everything so much worse. They were about to have a child together after all, and they also had Ashton, who was at the house alone with her tutor and Mary. Now, Dokuro was at Death Bucks with Roxanne, on break from work, and Kid was at Shibusen in the Death Room with Sarah, who was happy to not be alone. Dokuro was filling Roxanne in on everything that had happened while she was dead. "So, as you told me yesterday when I arrived, you allowed Kid to go to his ex's house alone for a night," Roxanne said. Dokuro shrugged. That did happen, but she far from 'allowed' it.

"No, he went without telling me," She said, "I found out from Sarah." Roxanne crossed her arms.

"Okay then, Kid spent the night at his ex's house, and you're not questioning it?" She asked. Dokuro sighed.

"I did when he got back, but that ended in an argument and me leaving after punching him in the face," She said. Roxanne laughed and leaned back.

"That's good for his ass," she said, "Anyway, if it were me, I'd grill his ass every second over it."

"Well, I trust Kid. He said that Lanai was just his friend, and that nothing happened," Dokuro said. Roxanne leaned closer to her and motioned her to do the same. As soon as Dokuro leaned forward, Roxanne hit her.

"Why did you do that?" Dokuro asked holding her head.

"Because you're obviously not in your right mind," Roxanne said, "Of course something happened. Especially after the way you had told me that he was flirting with her in front of your face. Kid's a lying, no good, cheating bastard!" Dokuro shook her head and drunk some of her latte.

"I trust Kid," she said, "Not all guys are like that, and you need to snatch a good one up before they're all taken." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said.

"Now, on a different note, I have to thank you for saving my life," Dokuro said. Roxanne arched an eyebrow curiously.

"How did I do that?" she asked. Dokuro sighed.

"When you had jump in front of me the day of our last mission," she said. Roxanne nodded.

"Oh yeah," she said, "You owe me _big _for that. Anyway, how much did you grieve?" Dokuro shrugged.

"A lot, I find that the fact that you died was my fault. I shouldn't have suggested we fight," she said looking down.

"Don't worry about it. If you would have suggested that we run, I would have told you to do otherwise, but I did jump in the way. So it was mostly my fault," Roxanne said, "But, I'm sorry you felt that way for so long." Dokuro shook her head.

"It's alright. The day after your funeral, I had sex with Kid," she said. Roxanne laughed a little.

"Well, I guess my death inspired great things to happen in your life," she said. Dokuro giggled.

"Yeah, he did feel sorry for me," she said.

* * *

In another part of Death City, the DWMA to be precise, Death the Kid was in the Death Room with Sarah, sitting across from her at a white skull shaped table. It was a school day, so they didn't have to watch the mirror for students on extracurricular lessons. It was going to be a short day for them, and because of that fact alone, Sarah couldn't wait to leave. Liz and Patty had left an hour ago, so departing time for Kid and Sarah wouldn't be too far off. The mood in the Death Room was very relaxed, but Kid was a bit uneasy. Sarah had sensed this, and she figured that he would tell her why when he was ready. Since they worked closely together, they were very comfortable around each other, and were able to tell each other anything and everything. "Sarah," Kid said turning to her. Sarah smiled on the inside knowing that she was right; although, she was still focused on what he had to say.

"Yes?" Sarah asked turning to look at Kid.

"I need to tell you something," Kid said looking down. Sarah noticed Kid's off behavior and arched an eyebrow. It had to be important.

"Go ahead," she said.

"You can't tell anyone," Kid said looking up at her. Sarah nodded.

"I won't," she said. Kid looked back down. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Lanai is pregnant," he said. Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"So? It's her fault if she wants to have unprotected sex. Anyway, why do you care? I know she's your friend and all, but I don't see how her being pregnant affects you that much to want to...tell me about it...Kid...no!...Please don't tell me!" Sarah said the more she talked the more she realized the truth. Kid slowly nodded. Sarah quickly stood up and walked to Kid. Then she slapped him across the face hard enough to leave a mark.

"I guess I deserved that," Kid said holding his cheek. Sarah was pacing around pretty upset.

"No, what you deserve is way worse! And I hope Dokuro cuts your dick off when she finds out!" she said. Kid sighed.

"Hopefully it'll be a really long time before that happens," Kid said. Sarah stopped walking to look at Kid.

"You have to tell her!" she said, "She's your wife, and you're suppose to love her."

"I do," Kid said, "But we just got our relationship back on track, she's also pregnant, and we have Ashton. I don't want to ruin anything or cause her stress." Sarah sat down after cooling off a bit.

"When did this happen?" she asked lowly.

"Well, do you remember when I let you leave early that time that I said I was going to her house?" Kid asked. Sarah nodded.

"That's when it happened," he said. Sarah put her hand on her head.

"You mean the day after you 'reconnected' with Dokuro and slept with her? Wow, Lanai is the reason that you almost got a divorce, and you're still her friend? Wow, Kid, just wow," she said. Kid sighed.

"It's not her fault, we were going downhill anyway," Kid said, "Anyway, I just found out that she was pregnant yesterday. She said that she wants me in our child's life."

"How do you know it's yours?" Sarah asked.

"Because I was the last person that she had slept with, and she wasn't before that," Kid said.

"Watch out, that bitch could be lying," Sarah said.

* * *

Kid had gotten home early. Dokuro was still at work, so it was only Kid, Mary, and Ashton there. Ashton's tutor had long left, and now she was cleaning up at the bottom of the staircase. Mary was in the living room straighten pillows out perfectly symmetrical. She had to use a tape measure to make sure that they were perfect. Kid walked into the room with the staircase and just sighed when he saw Ashton dusting the banister with a feather duster. She smiled when she saw him. "Hey Dad," she chirped..

"Do I need to ask why?" Kid said.

"Why what?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Why are you dusting?" he asked. Ashton smiled.

"Because it's my job," she said.

"No, it's not," Kid said. Ashton pouted and crossed her arms.

"Didn't you hire me as a maid?" she questioned.

"Yes, but that was before you were my daughter," Kid said. Ashton smirked.

"Mom will let me dust," she said walking away. Kid looked at her confused, but decided to let it go. He started to go up the stairs, but the doorbell rang. He went to answer it, and saw Mary going to do the same.

"I'll get it," Kid said, and then Mary shrugged and headed back in the living room. Kid opened the door, and when he saw that it was his ex on the other side, he wished that he didn't.

* * *

This chapter could have been longer, but I want to save some stuff for chapter three, and hopefully have a story with several chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my Beta reader!

* * *

"Well hello, Kid," Lanai said walking into Gallow's mansion. Kid was a bit surprised that she was there, but he just hoped that Dokuro didn't come home until after his ex's visit. Dokuro had said that Lanai pissed her off, and it was clear that she disliked her. Kid closed the door behind Lanai and they went into the living room. That was mainly because Mary was in there, and Dokuro said that she didn't want Kid alone with Lanai. So, if Mary was there, Dokuro couldn't really complain.

"Why are you here?" Kid asked. Lanai sat down.

"I just want to make sure everything is straightened out," she said. Kid hoped that she didn't talk about the pregnancy out loud. Mary was on the other side of the room, so hopefully she wouldn't hear too much.

"What do you mean by that?" Kid asked. Lanai crossed her legs and leaned back.

"Well, since we're going to have a child together, I think that we should be involved more in each other's lives," she said. Kid nodded.

"We're friends, isn't that enough?" Kid asked. Lanai sighed.

"Kid," she said, "I really don't want to go through this alone. Especially after the pregnancy." Kid sat down next her.

"I understand. We're both to blame on this, and I can't allow you to do this alone," he said. Lanai smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Dokuro walked from her office to Mrs. Dupree's. It was almost time for her to go home, but she had one last thing to do. She couldn't help but wonder if Kid had made it home before her. She was glad that she didn't have to cook, but it wasn't like she could anyway. As she thought of her husband, she couldn't help but think what Roxanne had said. There was no way that Kid cheated on her. She admitted that there was a time in her relationship when her and Kid were having a lot of problems, but she felt that Kid was a faithful and loving husband. Even though he did at one point neglect her, treated her as if she were a nuisance, and call her a whore. They were past all of that though, right? Dokuro couldn't help but remember everything that had happened, then they acted like it didn't. Kid did apologize to her, and they talked about the source of the problem, but they never really talked about what happened.

"Mrs. Death?" Dokuro heard, she looked behind her at the source. It was one of her coworkers.

"Yes?" Dokuro asked.

"Are you alright? You've just been standing there at Mrs. Dupree's office with your hand on the door handle," she said. Dokuro blushed from embarrassment. It wasn't unlike her to get lost in her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," Dokuro said opening the double doors and walking in. In the room she was now in, there were white and black couches and a glass table as if it were to serve as a waiting room. A receptionist's desk was seen on the far right side, and in the room, you could see a visible office with glass doors and walls separating it from the room. Dokuro walked over to the other room, which was Mrs. Sherry's main office. Dokuro opened the glass double doors and put a binder on Mrs. Dupree's desk. Said lady looked up at her questionably.

"Are those your new designs for the upcoming season?" she asked. Dokuro nodded.

"Yes," she said. Mrs. Dupree opened the binder and made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Thank you," she said. Dokuro turned around and walked back to her office. When she had finally made it there, she saw several black roses in a vase on her secretary's desk.

"Does someone have a secret admirer?" she asked smiling playfully.

"Actually, these are for you," she said, "It must be wonderful being married to Death." Dokuro looked at the roses curiously. There was a little card and she pulled it out.

"They're from Sarah," she said reading more of it, " 'This is for you to put by Kid's grave after he's murdered by either you or Roxanne.' " Dokuro had a horrible feeling in her gut, but she decided that when she got home to not mention it to Kid. Either Sarah was playing a twisted joke, or something had happened. She had to find out; although, she wished that she could just ignore the situation.

* * *

Dokuro was happy to finally be home. She was beyond exhausted. Even though she didn't have to work hard at all, being pregnant made her tired. After parking her car, she walked to the door, but as she went there, she noticed an unfamiliar car. She sighed and opened the door. "Mom, your home!" Ashton called running to meet her. Dokuro smiled at her.

"Hi, sweetie," she said hugging her.

"Can I dust the banister?" Ashton asked. Dokuro looked at her confused.

"Umm, okay," she said. Ashton grinned then excitedly ran away to do her task. Dokuro couldn't help but smile. Ashton always had a positive effect on her. Dokuro walked out of the entrance room, and into the entrance hall. She heard voices in the living room, so she decided to go there to possibly figure out who the car outside belonged to. Dokuro opened the door and saw not only her husband and Mary, who was on the other end of the room, but also Lanai. Dokuro crossed her arms and smiled, but it wasn't a happy or sad one. "What a pleasant surprise," Dokuro said walking in the room. All eyes turned on her, including Mary. Mary really wanted to laugh. It was unlike her, but she couldn't help it.

"Hi, Dokuro, it's good to see that you're back," Kid said as he watched his wife enter the room. His hopes for Dokuro getting back after Lanai's visit were shattered.

"Is it really?" Dokuro asked, then she looked at Lanai, "I didn't know you were here. It's nice to see that you're secretly visiting _my _husband." Lanai smiled.

"Well, Kid really is fun to be around. So I don't see any reason not to visit him," Lanai smirked. Kid sighed. Why did this have to happen?

"I know he is, but of course _I'd _know," Dokuro said. Lanai stood up.

"Don't forget, we know similar things," she said. Dokuro crossed her arms.

"You think you do, but trust me things change, and get better over time. It gets amazing in fact," she said.

"Well, it's not like it was ever bad. But trust me, there are things that you don't know," Lanai said starting to walk out of the room, "So don't get too cocky." Dokuro turned to her retreating form.

"Follow your own advise honey," she said. Then Lanai left, and Dokuro turned to Kid.

"Before you say anything, Mary's in the room, so her and I weren't alone," he said. Dokuro nodded.

"I know that, but I don't like the fact that she was in this house sitting next to you," she said. Kid stood up.

"Dokuro, it's not a big deal," he said. Dokuro rolled her eyes.

"Fine, tell me why she was here," she said leaving the room and pulling Kid with her.

"She was just visiting," Kid said as Dokuro pulled him past the staircase where Ashton was dusting. They were now standing in a white hallway with red carpet and black lining.

"Girls like her don't just 'visit' their exboyfriends," Dokuro said, "Now tell me what happened." Kid hated to do this, but he was going to have to lie to her.

"Well, she was thinking about taking up a nurse's position at Shibusen," he said. Dokuro grabbed onto the front of Kid's shirt and pulled him towards her. She stared dead into his eyes.

"I'm so fucking sure that that's it," she said, sarcastically. Kid knew that he couldn't look to the side to avoid her stare because she'd know that he was lying. Even though he had asked her not to be, he kind of missed when she was passive. Now, he was in a horrible situation, and there was only one way out of it. It's not something that Kid would use as a distraction, but Soul did say that it worked on Maka who was way more stubborn when it came to finding out the truth in things than Dokuro was. So Kid, pushed his wife against the wall and kissed her. Dokuro was pretty shocked, but she couldn't help but melt into it. Damn her pregnant hormones, and thank Death that there were guest rooms nearby.

* * *

Dokuro sighed from exhaustion as she quietly slipped out of one of Gallow's Mansion's many guest rooms. It was late at night and Kid was still sleeping. It had caught her completely off guard when he had unexpectedly kissed her. That obviously led to them having sex. Dokuro walked around both wondering and hoping that Mary was still up. She really needed to ask her what Kid and Mary had talked about. Dokuro walked to the library knowing that Mary spent some of her free time in there reading and drinking tea, and sure enough she was in there. Dokuro walked inside and sat next to Mary, who in turn smiled and put her book down. "It's been a long time since you last came to me for advice," she said, figuring out why Dokuro was there. Dokuro nodded.

"I was just wondering if you knew what Lanai and Kid had talked about today," she said. Mary shrugged slightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear what they were saying," she said. Dokuro sighed and slumped back.

"I see," she said. Mary patted her shoulder.

"It's alright," she said, "Kid still loves you, and he will no matter what." Dokuro smiled a bit.

"Thank you," she said. "Well, I'm very tired, thanks to Kid, but I couldn't sleep with that on my mind. Goodnight." Dokuro got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight," Mary said, giggling a little, as Dokuro vanished from sight. Mary sighed and looked down. She had great hearing, so she had heard everything that Kid and Lanai had said. She would have loved to tell Dokuro about it, but stress is the worst thing possible when you're pregnant. Mary stood up, deciding to go to bed as well. Hopefully she'll get a chance to talk to Kid about it.

* * *

I'm pretty sure you can all tell what Dokuro and Lanai were actually talking about.

Anyway, there's only one more chapter left in the Soul Eater manga. ;_; So sad that's it's ending, but I can't wait to see what happens next.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry about this chapter being so short and taking a long time in coming out.

I grew obsessed with another anime/manga.

* * *

It was now the next day, and Dokuro found herself sitting on the sofa at Maka and Soul's house. Tsubaki was also there, but Liz and Patty weren't present. It had been an interesting morning indeed. Waking up next to Kid after an 'eventful' night was normally like being in heaven, but with that fact that something wrong could be going on still lodged in Dokuro's thought process, she couldn't really relax in her husband's arms and cuddle in his muscled chest. After a lazy morning in bed, Dokuro was called by Maka saying that she should go over. At first, Dokuro was dead against it, but she figured that she could use some time to get away from her thoughts and possible deceiving faces. So, she agreed, and Maka was now sitting in the couch across from her and Tsubaki talking about what it was like for her during her pregnancy.

"When I started to get bigger," Maka said, "I became a lot more hormonal and cranky. I also experienced more fatigue, but trust me, it's worth it." Tsubaki sighed.

"I hope it is. My doctor said that I could pop any day now," she said, "I just hope my baby doesn't come out yelling that he'll surpass God." Maka and Tsubaki started giggling. Dokuro didn't understand it to much, but she did know that it was related to Black Star because he was always one to say stuff like that.

"So, Dokuro, how are your hormones?" Maka asked, "Did you attack Kid, yet?" Dokuro smiled at the latter question.

"Trust me, I've been hungry for him," she said resulting in some laughter from the other ladies in the room, "He caught me off guard yesterday and we spontaneously had sex." Maka giggled.

"Oh, god. Soul used to do that all the time when I was pregnant to distract me when we were about to argue," she confessed absently waving a hand. Dokuro looked at her curiously. Come to think of it, they were talking about something before _it _happened. But what was it? _'What were we talking about?' _Dokuro thought.

"Black Star and I don't argue much, and I don't think he'd ever do that," Tsubaki said, "Doesn't sex induce labor?" Maka nodded.

"Yep," she said.

"I won't be doing it anytime soon, then," Tusbaki sighed resulting in laughter.

* * *

Mary walked through the halls of Gallows mansion in search of Kid. She was looking for him so that she could ask him if Lanai was really pregnant for him. She knew that she was, but she wanted to make sure. Mary continued walking, until she heard the sound of something moving. It sounded like a painting being moved about the wall in order to obtain perfect balance. It wasn't an unfamiliar sound in the death household. Mary followed the sound to it's source, and sure enough Kid was in a hallway fixing a painting. "Kid?" Mary said.

"Hey," Kid said as his eyes were still on the painting. Mary walked over to him. Mary decided to just be straightforward. She knew that it wasn't a good idea, but Kid does deserve to be a little shocked.

"Is Lanai really having your child?" she asked. Kid immediately let go of the painting causing it to fall. The situation was déjà vu for him. Kid turned to face Mary.

"You overheard us yesterday, didn't you?" he asked. Mary nodded. "Did you tell Dokuro?" Mary shook her head.

"I won't. That's your job," she said. Kid sighed.

"I know I was wrong, but what's done is done, and I can't tell her now," Kid said. Mary laced her fingers together.

"If you do, that would cause her way too much stress; although, she does have to know," she said. Kid ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right. I can't hide this from her forever," he said.

* * *

"Lanai!" Dokuro said out loud causing her to swerve in the road and almost crash. She regained control of her car. She had been driving back home from Maka and Soul's house, then she had remembered what Kid and her had been talking about the night before. His ex was at their house, and the reason Kid gave her for Lanai being there was complete bull shit. Dokuro groaned. How did she forget?

* * *

Once again, I'm so sorry about this chapter, hopefully the next one will be better.

Please Review.


End file.
